


Completely Transparent

by Flamebyrd



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebyrd/pseuds/Flamebyrd
Summary: In which Clark wins a meet and greet with Superman, and Lois thinks she knows why he can't go.





	Completely Transparent

When Clark gets the letter, he first thinks he's being pranked. "Congratulations", it says. "Please let us know if we need to reschedule", it continues. "Non-transferable," it says in small print.

"You won the meet and greet with Superman?" says Lois, picking it off his desk.

It was for charity. Something fun. He'd only entered as Clark because everyone in the office did.

"Yeah, but I can't make it. I, uh, have to be in Smallville that evening."

"Kent. It's a weeknight."

"Yes, but—"

"Oh. You're nervous. You don't have to pretend, I've already figured it out."

Clark pauses. "Sorry, Lois?"

She huffs impatiently. "Your crush on Superman."

"My— My _what_?"

"You are so completely transparent, Kent." She begins ticking off points on her fingers. "When you lost your memory he was the first thing you remembered. You were so upset about him leaving Metropolis you were going to move back to Smallville. I've had actual boyfriends that weren't worth that."

"It's really not like that, Lois," says Clark, getting desperate.

"It's the 90s, Kent. You don't have to stay in the closet anymore."

"Lois, _please_."

"I'm your friend, Clark." She pats his shoulder.

Clark is in so much trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this snippet in my WIP folder and decided the central premise was funny enough to stand alone as a double drabble, since I wasn't likely to ever continue with it.
> 
> This was inspired by rewatching season 1 of Lois & Clark. Good times!


End file.
